Forum:Prepara de la disionario primida
"Elementos metal" e "rio Amazon" "elementos metal" (metallic elements) – ma "metal" no es un ajetivo. "Elementos de metal" pare bizara, car los es metales, e no es fada de metales. "Elementos metalin" no conveni ance. Probable nos debe dise "elementos-metales". (Ma si "mineral" es un ajetivo, perce no "metal"?) Simon *esce nos no vide lo como "serpente boa"? "elementos metal" pare bon. *Lo no es como "serpente boa": en tal espresas, la parola du identifia la parola un ("la serpente cual nos nomi boa). "Metallic elements" es plu simil a "produores-diretores", no? Un otra posible es "metales elemental". Simon **me no vide "serpente boa" en acel modo. lo es un esemplo de usa un nom per identifia plu esata un otra nom (pd "un serpente, o plu esata un boa"). en esta modo, "elemento metal" es "un elemento, o plu esata un metal". simil, "la rio Amazon" es "la rio, o plu esata la Amazon". plu, "re Willem", "la stato Wyoming", etc. los es aposadas, la usa de un nom como un ajetivo sin cambia, per clari la categori, clase, spesie, o nom. ***Bon. En cuasi tota la esemplos listada su "Aposa", la nom du es un nom propre; lo pare ce "elemento metal" es en la mesma categoria como "arbor eucalipto" (e "serpente boa", si). (Pardona mea confusa sur esta: me ia regarda "eucalipto" e "boa" como egal a nomes propre de spesies, ma "metal" no es tal.) La defini de "actinido" refere a "elementos metal" (plural) – esce on no ajunta -s a la nom du? Perce no? Simon **un otra problem: nos no ia clari si on debe usa "Rio Amazon" o "rio Amazon", "re Willem" o "Re Willem". anios ante aora, nos ia acorda ce on debe usa un letera minor, ma nos ia usa leteras major en multe locas, incluinte la disionario. posible leteras major es plu internasional e natural? me opina ce "Re Willem" pare plu normal ca "re Willem", e "San Nicolaus" plu normal ca "san Nicolaus". ***Serta, leteras major es plu normal. En fato, su "Spele e pronunsia", la gramatica informa nos ce nos scrive "Rio Amazon" e "Mar Atlantica" (ma "san Paulo", cual pare strana par sua noncoere). Ma su "Aposa", nos ave "la rio Amazon", "la mar Pasifica", "re George 5", etc – ma ance "la Universia Harvard" e "la Funda Ford". Probable nos ia intende distingui casos en cual la nom prima es vera un parte de la nom propre, ma esta pare es un distingui tro sutil. Me ancora no ia fa un esamina completa, ma me ave la impresa ce la disionario usa coerente leteras major en tota tal casos, e me ia segue sempre la disionario en mea articles per Aora oji. Nos pote dise ce "rio", "mar", "re", etc es (o ia deveni, par usa frecuente) partes (elejable) de la nomes propre mesma. Simon Contri "Contri" es definida como "orijinal de la campania de la SUA sude", ma on ave ance "country dancing", cual ia orijina en Britan. La defini de "alemande" refere a un move de "dansa contri" cual pare relata a esta dansa brites (o a la "contra dance"). Simon *la alemande es un dansa de campania, "contri" refere a un stilo moderne. nos pote introdui "contradansa", an si la "contra" es en realia derivada de engles "country"! **Serta "contri" es la stilo moderna. Acel es perce me demanda. Un de la sinifias de "alemande" es un turna con brasos o manos liada, e on indica ce esta aveni en dansa contri. Me crede ce lo aveni ance en "country dancing" tradisional. Simon **vera. me ia es forsada aprende dansa "contri" (pd american) en scola, e la clamas "allemand left, allemand right, dosido (de franses per dorso a dorso). me ia odi esta lesones, estra ce lo ofre un posible de contata con un xica ci me ia gusta! **Me ave un recorda neblosa ce, cuando me ia es multe joven, me ia partisipa en un tal aveni, cisa a un selebra. La sola parte cual me recorda clar es ce la clamor ia pronunsia "dosido" como "do-sai-dó". Simon Mar de India, Golfo Irani *La definis refere ance a "Mar Indian". Cual es plu bon? Simon *E los ave tre nomes diversa per lo cual on nomi "Persian Gulf" en engles: "Golfo Irani", "Mar Persian", "Mar de Persia". (En engles, "Persian Sea" es un nom vea per la Mar Arabi.) Tota debe es "Golfo Irani", si? Simon **la regula es simple, an si nos era multe (estra tu, natural!): usa la nom la plu internasional (si la mar/golfo/etc es vera internasional e no en un sola pais), cambiada per segue la spele per lfn. en esta caso, me sujeste "golfo persian" e "mar indian". nos ia acorda (si me recorda coreta) ce la usa de un ajetivo o nom aposada ta es la plu bon. la lista a Mares,_golfos,_e_stretas_(lista) es la resulta de multe rexerca par me - an si "golfo persian" es listada como "golfo irani" (o "golfo parsa", cuando nos ia usa "parsa" en loca de "persia"). nos ia debate la problem de "persia/iran/parsa/farsi" anios pasada, e ia conclui ce "persia" refere a la area en edas pasada, "iran" a la nasion moderne, e "farsi" a la lingua e sua parlores (iran ave multe linguas estra farsi, an si lo es la lingua franca). **La problem con esta "regula simple" es ce lo no ia es scriveda en un loca trovable per me! Me gusta la espresa "Golfo Persian", en fato. Tu dise ce "Iran" es moderna e "Persia" es antica (con cual me acorda), e me suposa ce "Golfo Persian" es un eseta (seguente la usa comun internasional). Simon Ambar e leon-de-mar Esce tu ta refresci mea memoria, per favore, sur la razona per trata parolas como "acuamarin" e "ambar" como du radises separada? La color "ambar" es clar la mesma parola como la jem "ambar", e la parola ave simple du sinifias. Esce la problem es ce la du sinifias no coere con la sistem de deriva en elefen? (En la mundo, la parola ia es prima usada per nomi la jem, ma elefen no pote deriva un ajetivo de un nom, sin ajunta un sufisa. Ma nos ta pote dise ce, en elefen, la ajetivo per la color es fundal, e ce lo es direta reusada como la nom de la jem. An tal, nos ta encontra un problem peti con "orania", car nos presenta la fruta como derivada de la radis "oranio" per la arbor.) Ma si nos ave un bon razona per separa la du radises, me va es sasiada. Simon *similar to the problem with animals, the fruit/gem/etc and the color are truly different things, even though they share a quality. but that is my take on it, and I defer to you in these matters. note that I actually prefere that composite words (such as "portamone") also have their own entries. only direct derivations (by affixes or by change of part of speech) should go under a root. but, like I said, I defer to your preferences. it should just be coherent, that's all that matters really. sorry for the english - my mind is very tired today! jorj *La cosa difisil es trova un ecuilibra entre la esijes de la usor comun e nosa comprende profonda de la sistem de radises e deriva. Disionarios difere en la modo en cual los presenta derivadas. Multe disionarios de engles (ma no tota) tende pone derivadas a articles separada. Par contrasta, en un lingua con vocabulo tan lojical struturida como lo de elefen, on senti ce la derivadas debe es grupida con sua radises. Me ia considera move la parolas composada ("portamone") asta la finis de sua articles (pd: asta la fini de "porta"), ma esta ajunta difisilia per la usor. Me ia pone la derivadas de cada radis en ordina alfabetal, tal ce cada article es un disionario pico en se mesma. La sola eseta es ce la derivadas direta (de cual sua parola prima o sola es la radis mesma) apare direta pos la radis: "abade, abade xef, abadal", "analise, analise (n), analise numeral, analisable". Me va pensa plu sur la problem de colores. Simon **Pos pensa, me gusta multe la idea de lista parolas composada como articles separada. Lo va redui la longia de articles enorme como "para" e "porta", e va responde bon a la fato ce "portamone" es egal "derivada" de "porta" e "mone". Me gusta ance ce la parolas per jemes e colores ave articles separada, per segue coreta la sistem de deriva semantical. Los no va irita la lejor, car la articles es tan corta ce los va apare multe prosima a lunlotra; plu, en la libro primida, los va porta numeros de omonim cual va clari la situa. Ma me no gusta ce "leon-de-mar" (e simil) ave sua propre article, car lo es mera un usa metafor de "leon" – lo no es un caso de un parola diferente a la nivel de categori gramatical. Simon ***me no comprende perce tu prefere ce "leon-de-mar" no ave sua propre article. lo es no mera un metafor: lo es la nom de un animal multe diferente! Lo es la mesma caso como "leon" e "oriteropo", o "cardinal" (la om) e "cardinal" (la avia). ****La mapa no es la tera! Tu pare regarda la disionario como un lista de sinifias cual ave parolas. Me regarda lo como un lista de parolas cual ave sinifias. "Leon" es evidente la mesma parola en "leon" e "leon-de-mar". Tota mea disionarios de engles lista "cardinal" la om, "cardinal" la avia, e "cardinal" la color en la mesma article – car los es tre sinifias de la mesma parola, liada par un color roja. La mesma pare es normal en otra disionarios cual me ia usa ance. Casos como "ambar" es pico diferente, ma sola car elefen no permete reusa un nom como un ajetivo de color, donce nos es obligada a aseta ce nos ave du parolas separada cual ave la mesma orijin estra elefen. Simon *** (me nota ce nos ave "avia de paradiso", cual debe es "avia-de-paradiso", si me no era.) ****Perce? Lo es serta un avia. Esce tu es consernada ce "paradiso" es un metafor? Simon ****si, me ta separa parolas con sinifias clar diferente de lunlotra. ma tu es coreta: disionarios no presenta sua informa en esta modo. per favore: usa tua propre judi per organiza la disionario. la mea es tro strana! :o) jorj ****A, bon, car me ia es a punto de sujesta un otra modo de organiza per solve la dilema: nos ta pote presenta la disionario como un lista plata de parolas, iniorante la difere entre radises e derivadas. Esta ta funsiona, ma no ta es tan sasiante, car lo es vera aidosa ce on pote vide tota derivadas de un parola en la mesma loca. Tua metodo de organiza no es asurda: lo ave un bon lojica, e cuasi ia convinse me per un tempo. Ma lo no es abitual en disionarios. Simon ****Per la caso de "ambar", "acuamarina", "orania", etc, me es tentada a proposa un regula nova de deriva: la nom de un ojeto pote es direta reusada como un ajetivo de color. Esta regula no ta es libre produosa: lo ta es restrinjeda a la parolas ja en la vocabulo. En esta manera, lo ta es simil a la regula per la sufisas -eta e -on. Simon ****bon idea. Caucaso e Himalaia Esce nos dise "Caucaso" o "la Caucaso" o "la Montes Caucaso" o "la Caucasos"? Tota apare en la definis esistente. Simon *varias tre e cuatro es coreta, me opina. *Hm. Esce nos vole distingui la nom de la cadena de montes ("the Caucasus mountains") e la rejion cual conteni lo ("the Caucasus", "Caucasia")? Simon posible nos pote ave un sistem coerente, per esemplo: *caucasia - nom de la rejion *caucasian - ajetivo **la montes caucasian > la caucasias (plur) *mediteraneo - nom de la mar e la rejion *mediteranean - ajetivo **la mar mediteranean > la mediteraneo (sing) *himalaia - nom de la rejion *himalaian - ajetivo **la montes himalaian > la himalaias (plur) *danubio - nom de la rejion e la rio *danubian - ajetivo **la rio danubio > la danubio (sing) Esta es un idea multe bon, en mea opina. Simon *La sistem funsiona per "Caucasia" e "Himalaia", ma per segue lo, "la Rio Danubio" debe es "la rio danubian", cual es strana. Lo es ance strana ce "la Mediteraneo" pote indica o la rejion o (como un corti) "la Mar Mediteranean" (cual on pote corti ja a "la Mediteranean"). A presente, me ia adota sola "Caucasia" e "Himalaia" en la disionario. Simon *Pos an plu pensa, cisa la sistem funsiona bon sola per nomes plural, pd: montes. Per estas, lo es oportun ce on usa la forma singular per nomi la rejion. Per otras, la forma singular es ja ocupada. Simon *bon punto. posible on pote usa la nom propre en tota casos, estra la ajetivo. pd: **la montes caucaso, la caucasos, ma "la cultur caucasian" **la mar mediteraneo, la mediteraneo, ma "la paises mediteranean" **la rio danubio, la danubio, ma "la sites danubian" **la montes himalaia, la himalaias, ma "la popla himalaian" **etc. lo pare la solve la plu clar e coerente. jorj *Si, lo es bon e simple, e coere con la usa natural en multe linguas. E vera, la difere entre "montania X" e "la rejion de montania X" es tro sutil! Simon Parolas medical me nota ce nos ave alga parolas medica con multe radises separada. per esemplo, nos ave diverticulo, diverticulose, e diverticulite. me sujeste ce nos inclui tota su diverticulo, e simil per otra parolas simil. jorj *Nos ia separa los car -ose e -ite no es sufisas ofisial (los es listada como "tecnical"), e nos ia deside grupi sola la derivadas par afisas ofisial. Natural, nos pote cambia esta regula si tu prefere. Simon **esce tu ave un opina sur esta? jorj **La problem peti con tua sujesta es ce nos ave alga parolas con esta sufisas cual no deriva fasil: colon > colite, derma > dermatite, ? > ensefalite, etc. Nos ta pote solve esta par adota tua sujesta sola en la casos do la deriva obedi la regulas de elefen, ma alora nos ave un sistem min sasiante de presenta. En la disionario primida, la difere entre diverticulite n'' diverticulitis '''diverticulo' n'' diverticulum '''diverticulose' n'' diverticulosis e '''diverticulo' n'' diverticulum ▸ '''diverticulite' n'' diverticulitis ▸ '''diverticulose' n diverticulosis no va es iritante, me opina. Simon Balio La defini dise "un ofisior en un corte legal ci manteni ordina, gida prisonidas, etc", cual es la sinifia en America Norde. En Britan, la parola indica un ofisior ci fa arestas o saisis de propria; me ia pensa a esta sinifia cuando me ia sujesta la parola per elefen a alga anios ante aora. En la linguas romanica, lo pare ave la sinifia istorial de la representante rejional de un monarca: "un bailli est le représentant d'une autorité sur un territoire", "en un principio, el bailío o baile era un agente de la administración real o señorial en un territorio determinado". Simon *me comprende. cambia la defini, per favore. jorj *A la sinifia brites o la romanica o ambos? Simon Golfo Bengala Perce no "Golfo de Bengala"? Simon Barata Un de la definis es "valuada plu ca sua custa". Me no comprende "barata" en esta modo. Simon Col de brusseles La vici dise ce la capital de Beljia es Bruxelles, ma esta parola (e esta lista de sites) dise "Brusseles". Simon * Sola paises ave nomes elefenin, si? Me confesa ce a veses me no sabe como on pronuncia nomes de locas (los cual me es min conose) en Aora Oji. Esce lo es bruxeles? brusel?? En ivri on dise brisel. Me opina ce elefen debe ave nomes elefenin per tan multe sites e rejiones major como posible. * La prinsipes jeneral es presentada en la parte du de "Transcrive de nomes propre". Lo es un problem difisil. En esperanto on tende usa formas esperantin per tota locas: esta solve alga problemes e crea novas. Sur la caso de "Bruxelles", si on spele lo en acel modo franses, probable on debe pronunsia lo prosima como en franses. Nos recomenda ajunta pronunsias prosima entre brasetas per nomes con speles strana, ma la sona de la U franses no esiste en elefen, como multe otra sonas comun en la linguas de la mundo. Cuando me vide "Bruxelles" a media de un frase elefen, me tende oia lo como "bru-xel-les" (con la X de elefen). Simon Spina Me nota ce la definis de plantas usa "spina" a multe veses per tradui "spike", cual es vera un terma tecnical (veninte de "spica" en latina) per un talo longa portante multe flores. Lo es un spesie de "inflorescence" (un parola cual manca a nos). Su "agave", me ia nota la espresa "masto florinte" cual pare bela per tradui esta conseta, ma cisa lo sujesta un talo multe alta, como la tronco de un arbor. (Agaves crese alta.) Simon Penisola de Colscia La defini de "Mar Blanca" refere a esta. Me crede ce la nom debe es "Penisola Cola". Simon Resetor/ador Nos ave "aduador", ma "resetor" (biolojial) en loca de "resetador". Simon Plu sur nomes propre Baia Corea en la vici, ma Baia Corean e Baia de Corea en la vici. La regula de "usa la nom la plu internasional" sujesta "Baia de Corea", ma vera la judi es difisil, car linguas difere en sua manera de construi tal nomes ("Koreabucht" en deutx, per esemplo). Me sujesta ce en casos de duta, nos segue la linguas romanica. Simon *Simil, "Mar Bohol", ma Bohol es la nom de un isola. Esta debe es "Mar de Bohol". La regula la plu simple es usa "de" en tota casos cual no envolve clar un ajetivo (como "Mar Atlantica"). Simon *E "Mar Azov" debe es "Mar de Azov"; "Azov" mesma es la nom de un vila prosima. Me nota ce an en casos como "Mar Arafura", "Mar Aral", "Mar Banda" (cual pare es nomes propre de la mares) e "Mar Barents", "Mar Beaufort", "Mar Bering" (nomida per esplorores), la linguas romanica dise sempre "Mar de …" – e esta strutur pare multe natural ance en elefen. Simon ** Ma estas es simple casos de aposa, no? ** Cisa per "Arafura" e "Aral". Ma no en la casos de "Azov", "Barents", "Beaufort", "Bering" e "Bohol". Esta parolas es la nomes no de la mares, ma de otra cosas o persones per cual la mares es nomida. Bon esemplos de aposa es "la mense agosto", "la site Paris" e "me ami Jan". "Agosto", "Paris" e "Jan" sufisi normal como nomes, ma on pote clari los o introdui los con "mense", "site" e "ami". Esce "Arafura" e "Aral" sufisi como nomes? Me no es serta, ma me suspeta ce on usa normal la parola "mar" con los. Fundal, la difere es entre "Mar X" = "la mar de cual X es sua nom", e "Mar de X" = "la mar nomida per sua pertine a X, un otra cosa". Simon *Nos ave an "Canal Panaman" en loca de "Canal de Panama". Simon *Me crea un paje separada per esta tema. *Me sujesta ce, pos ateni un deside final, nos ajunta un paje nova a la gramatica per colie la regulas per nomes propre e transcrives. Simon vocabulo *bocon = maw *coicoi = Khoikhoi, Khoi, Hottentot